Memories
by MaxScientist
Summary: With a troubled past and an uncertain future Seto Kaibas decides to find out what exactly happened the night he was doom to be Gozaburo's son the thing is that he wasn't expecting to find enemies, complots and traison in a home he believed to be happy...


Hello guys thanks for enetring, well first Im new at this, actually my first fic and all. Consider that i dont have a beta reader (if somenes willing plis let me know) and that english is not my mother tongue so review by the end and have a good time!

**Disclaimer:** No guys not mine, only the plot and some weird fancy names you may find n.n

**Summary: With a troubled past and an uncertain future Seto Kaibas decides to find out what exactly happened the night he was doom to be Gozaburo's son the thing is that he wasn't expecting to find enemies, complots and traison in a home he believed to be happy...Oh what a foul**

**Warnings: its clearly yaoi so if you dont like dont read and do not come complaining or anything. There will be sexual situations, traison, foul lenguage and ...what else?...cant remeber i will let you know by the beginning of every chapter.**

**Thanks again! On with the story**

Chapter 1

Gold River in my mind

He wasn't known for been a very patient person in fact he was feared for the lack of it and if you add to that a hasty tone and cold stare is obvious to suppose that he always got what he wanted, exactly what he wanted…

But then again he couldn't explain why he was stuck at the bus terminal waiting for a car that seemed to be lost and standing every single curious look that was directed to his expensive outfit in a godforsaken town. To be honest he wasn't even convince of his early decision to go there especially since his stepfather was oblivious to this peculiar fact. Aside from a very foul mood and one or two nervous ticks he couldn't avoid the memories that haunted him because everything seemed to be the same since he left fifteen years ago. The streets were untouched by the running time and all the buildings kept that mystique aura that prevented anyone from wanting to search for secrets. "Ironically that's why I am here for" he thought with a very mechanical smirk.

A very strong noise broke the silence as the bells were calling the believers for the twelve o clock mass and even though a fair multitude went down the avenue no joy or excitement filled Seto´s mind. Just then his rage went to a boiling point and his blue eyes shot daggers to the sidewalk as he, with an angry manner, fetched his cellphone opening it with a low flick.

"This bastard will know of me" a hand went trough his smooth hair while he waited for the female voice and after she could said anything else besides hello he said with a dangerous tone "Listen to me very carefully miss, I hired mister Haruko to be my personal driver for a week and its been thirty minutes since our meeting hour and he hasn't showed up. Now…Does it seem to you that I am a happy costumer?"

"Sir I am really sorry please stay calm and we w…" a hasty groan left her speechless

"Don't you tell me to calm down because it wont work, now I demand you to fix your incompetence in less than five minutes that is if you don't want to be subbed" with a last threat he hanged up leaving the small device with the rest of his luggage.

By the time he went back to the edge of the road a very old looking car made his entrance in the picture making as much noise as it could. After some amusing sounds the wolshvagen came to a stop and a very beautiful blond emerged from it. His soft locks were kissed by tender sunrays and his eyes were hidden by very thick sunglasses. With a pale hand he removed his raybans and a soft look appeared in his face matching with an amused smile.

"Hi! Are you Mister Seto Kaiba?" the blank look in the ceo´s eyes gave the boy his answer "Oh God! I'm so sorry you had to wait so much you see there was…

"Save it boy I don't want to here anything or answer any question so just tell me where mister Haruko is" He dismissed him in the blink of an eye while he grab his briefcase

"Wait a second there jo! I decided to help my friend by coming to get you! Know you tell me you don't want my services? What kind of joke is that?" He snapped in an angry tone

"YOU are my driver? You are going to drive me around in that car for a two weeks?" to say the least the car was awfully damage and he couldn't imagine what kind of horrors where hidden inside "This is a joke, I'm not buying this I wont go around in THAT"

"What's wrong with Clotilde?" he asked in a very innocent manner "She's just fine I tell you and this is as good as it gets ´cause everyone back at the agency is pretty busy man anyway I came here just for Haruko I don't need to stand you so…" He gave a hard stare and went to the drivers seat

"Wait right there I can't waste my time like this so load my cases fast boy" even though he was mad at Kaiba he just did what was demanded while the ceo made a last try with the agency getting a very disappointing answer. After struggling with the same nervous secretary he gave up "This is just perfect I am in the least appealing town in the world and none the less stuck with you"

"You just shut up rich boy and get in the car!" yelled the blond who started the engine. With a last sigh he went to the copilot seat and shut the door behind.

"For instance the name is not rich boy call me mister Kaiba or Kaiba, boy" he snarled

"For instance the name is Katsuya Jounuchi not boy" he answered

"Whatever just start driving and quit the barking. We will be going to Cherry Lane street number 24 of Golden fields" and after that he just started gazing over the window. His thoughts were full of old memories, faces and forgotten songs but specially the picture of happiness that he believed gone forever. He knew things would be like that, he knew the past was heartless and feelings easily awaken but above all he had to achieve his goal there even if he had to lose himself trying.

Landscapes went by with sadness, for Seto everything seemed so lost, so wasted like it was frozen in time a million years ago. The main square kept its colorful buildings; the beautiful cherry trees were magnificent as always, the church kept a clean white color and the blue buses didn't stop rolling down the hills. The truth was that "Gold River" was a pretty town full of traditional houses, big mansions and breathtaking mountains that were covered whit sparkling snow every winter. Also a river went across the city ending in a crystal clear lake. Unfortunately he just arrived in the middle of the most horrid summer they had ever had. Feeling the temperature rise Kaiba just went checking on Clotilde's air conditioner.

"The hell?...You didn't turn on the ac?" inquired a very hot Seto Kaiba

"Well…You see Clotilde is kind of air conditioner challenged" an ice glare went trough Katsuya's spinal cord "But don't worry I have the perfect solution!" In the blink o an eye a small white ventilator appeared and the soft hands of Jou turned the device on. Then again the car was known for her peculiar noises including the ac substitute system

"There's no way I am going to stand that stupid thing sounding like a lamb in agony, you better fix that now!" he closed his eyes and let a sigh out.

"Don't you say that! You are hurting her feelings" a hurt glance was directed to the older man "Shh doll don't you worry this ogre will be gone soon" he said while petting his seat

"This is not happening…you are nuts also! Seriously how in hell is this stuff moving?" even of he wanted he couldn't shout anymore he was too tired of that "Why are you even here!" finally his curiosity took the best of him

"I'm just …you know holiday and things like that…I am uum hanging out with my palls and my cousin Haruko…well…" he muttered with a timid blush and sadden eyes

"You are his cousin?" Seto inquired forgetting for a moment his predicament "I have known him since he had hair and he never spoke of you… in a second thought I don't care so whatever if you are lying that's your problem"

"Don't you call me a lair!" the car suddenly stopped "Call me whatever you want but a lair!" looking around the neighborhood he saw a wonderful mansion surrounded by black gates and gray bars obviously number twenty four "Anyway if you are so clean tell me what are you doing al gold river ?"

"Business of my own nothing you would understand" swiftly he grabbed his briefcase and opened the door not before turning around and pointing a slender finger "Stay here and wait for me until I come back It wont be long so hold it mutt" a smirk that could be called bemused stroke his handsome features and just like that he was gone behind the bushes

"Wait a sec! I aint no mutt!" but it was already late he had to cope with it now.

But in his mind nothing was silent because he couldn't take away a pair of stunning ice blue eyes. With a nervous gesture he stroke his hair "This cant be happening…not right now".

Half an hour later full of restless waiting he decided it was time to get inside to look for his unexpected boss so he lit a cigarette shut down the car and headed to the cold palace

Getting in the house was a lot harder than he supposed. To start he wasn't the owner of the property so the front door was not an option, the gray bars were as stiff as the day they were placed but he wasn't Seto Kaiba for anything and surrender was not in his dictionary. Next to the corner of the wall a strong tree was growing and considering that it was near the backyard he decided to climb it. Once in the garden things became simpler he had lived there years ago so he knew pretty well the ways of the mansion. He went for the spare key and with a soft click his whole past was unleashed.

Inside the house everything was as he remembered it. His mother taste was everywhere, not even the constant work of spiders could shadow the elegant style. He remembered how everything was design at his house. At first sight after the guests went trough the wooden doors they where supposed to be received by a grand salon full of comfortable coaches, made of the fluffiest red satin and traditional deep brown tea tables all disposed in a careful manner along the marble floor. Soft paintings made of watercolors were display along the walls and right before the fantastic stairs a crystal chandelier illuminated the whole space. He could imagine the parties she used to give but especially he could remember her smile, her most beautiful smile. She used to comb her hair with tender fingers and then when she was wearing a foggy dress she would come down to welcome his friends with a single red rose in his neck tied with a black ribbon. A very thick atmosphere surrounded Seto, he could feel her presence anywhere and the longing was there again stronger than ever.

He decided it was time to move on to the piano room and finally find what he went looking for. The door to the music hall opened without sounds as if it was used before and then a blinding light was revealed. Then again those were not good signs all the curtains of the house were closed when the tragedy stroke their home. In a rush he went inside directly to the writing table and fast he searched every single cabinet. Letters, broken pictures and random notes covered the floor as a frenetic Seto came to lose his mind

"Shit! It's gone!" a nervous hand touched the chair and in a defeated manner he collapsed on it "This was just what I needed...I swear Gozaburo if you took the bloody thing my vengeance will be much worse" fury shone trhough his eyes "This letters will have to do for now" he said after his anger was calmed. In a few seconds he had all the envelopes in his hands waiting to be placed in his briefcase when a noise was heard in the second floor, and careful footsteps were sense in the great stairs, he couldn't even imagine who was there at his very house…fear clouded his mind for a second as a strong perfume mixed with cigarette reached his nose. Carefully he took his black case and went out trying to hide along the shadows of the wall.

His hearing became more aware with every step he took and his body went lower as the hall came to an end and then he just waited listening to even the faintest sound outside he could hear birds singing and inside everything was dead. Just then something weird happened two pair of steps were heard at the same time but they seemed to be apart. Seto's brain started working at high speed and rushing he appeared again in the grand hall to have a better look of the upper floor and the main entrance just then his heart came to a stop there like lions food was standing Jounuchi Katsuya his supposed to be driver. He had to make a decision right now, he couldn't be seen but neither could Joey and the steps above were increasing in speed. Without thinking anymore he launched to grab Joey and in a hurry they went to the other side of the salon heading to the south hall. Seto pinned him to the wall putting a hand above his mouth and then focused on the rest of the house. The blond beauty started fighting but he couldn't allow an explanation right now.

A hard look was directed to Jou and that was enough for him to calm down. He dared to look to the stairs just letting part of his head exposed from the hall. That was all that took for Kaiba to understand the situation.

A loud bang broke the moment and a bullet flew to his head. Right before the impact his body reacted and he just let his legs run for him. Jou was dragged in the process by an automatic hand. They ran down till the ceo led them to a storage room full of pitch black darkness

"What the hell was that?" asked Joey trembling like a leaf "He…he just shot and the bullet…I…"Seto's blue eyes softened and he held his hands for an instance

"Listen, I don't know who he is but we have no time we need to get out…just do what I tell you" he went to reach the window but they were blocked with wood. Jus then another shoot was heard he could feel Katsuya's fear so he went fast to his side. "Calm down you have to stay and hide I will look for an open window and then will come to get you"

"What if he comes?" he said in a week whisper "I'm not made for this kind of tension"

"If he comes just don't make a noise and try to listen where he goes" in the blink of an eye Joey found himself alone in a cold room.

He breathed a few times and remained behind a few trunks while his heart bumped furiously, he couldn't understand how things had turned out like this he just wanted to look for him and he ended up being shot and as if it wasn't enough he was waiting for God knows what in a place full of dust…

"Oh boy…I'm so screwed" he thought and as if those words were magic he started sniffing like if there was no end.

In front of the storage room Kaiba found a very familiar room where he used to spend his time, the library. But there was no time he had to make their escape, so he tried with the windows that were not blocked to his disappointment they were locked and that only meant one thing; he had to break the glass. He will give away his position so he had to do it quickly, he grabbed the chair and just when he was about to slam it against the window a scream was heard. He knew who it was and he couldn't help the flip in his stomach. He cursed under his breath and as silent as he could he took a look to the hall and just there a cloaked figure entered the storage room.

When Joey saw a flash of light penetrate the darkness he knew things were not going to be easy for him, as he could he covered his nose and started to back away to the walls resting his weight against a closet and glancing towards the door anytime he could. He sure was frightened but he was not going to scream for help, he was no lady in distress all he had to do was wait, yeah that's right wait a little bit and eventually the bad guy would go away. Thinking like this he convinced his self to remain calm and when the door was closed blood came again to his face. He kept his position a little longer but then he straightened and came to feel something against his head something that wasn't suppose to be there. His eyes flashed angst when a hot breath found his neck and a revolver was pointed to his head

"Hello there Seto…remember me?" said the hatred voice "What? You can't talk? I'm sure I can fix that" the gun shifted to his throat and strong arms covered his waist "You are different I thought that you were a tall man just like your father but here you are slender as your mother…the better for me…I will enjoy this more" a chuckle escaped from the stranger lips

"Leave me alone you asshole!" Katsuya fought against the hold "Let me go pig! Don't touch me!"

"What a wild boy! Shut up if you don't want to die right now" Jou couldn't hold his feelings anymore he needed to scream and cry and curse at the same time but no sound came from his vocal cords and that submission scared the hell out of him.

"Now lets play some answer the questions rich boy" He felt how the gun was loaded that was all it took to get him fuzzy "I knew you would come…you had to do it…eventually"

He prepared himself for the worst but a loud crack impacted the man's head and a warm hand held him against a chest covered with cologne he came to know well. Deep down he wanted to believe that everything was going to be alright in those arms and as if he was put in automatic everything that came later was a blur of emotions

He never thought an encyclopedia could be used in such violent ways, really when you see a thick book full of colorful images and useful information the last think that comes to your mind is that it can become an effective weapon against mysterious shooters. He underestimated his decision but when he saw that gross man holding an innocent boy like that a fire started inside him and his own hands felt the dry thud that made the strangers head. He didn't waste time contemplating his achievement so he grabbed Katsuya and flew to the library breaking the window in the blink of an eye and making a clean escape trough the garden. It was like all the adrenaline hold in those moments was released to its maximum while he ran further in his father's property looking for the tree that had given his entrance.

He didn't stop till they were safe inside Clotilde ten blocks away from the mansion. Only then he came to look at Joey's state and what he saw didn't please him.

His bright smile was gone instead watery eyes looked everywhere with nervousness. He was not quite the moral supporter so he tried patting his back…Worst mistake ever because now he was suppose to deal with a crying boy, a broken car and a maniac man running after his head.

/

Did you liky liky? Hope so! Let me know if you want an update! n,n

Coockies for me!

QueenFollet


End file.
